


Человек-ящерица

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Мэгги очень не нравится ее начальник. Но, возможно, она не совсем права.
Kudos: 1





	Человек-ящерица

**Author's Note:**

> На словосочетание "совершенно верно". С Лондонской литературной лавочки.  
> Жанр неясен, про трудо выебудни и сложные отношения с начальством.
> 
> Выложено 7 января 2013.

Мэгги Хоуп ненавидела своего начальника. После месяцев работы с ним, пожалуй, следовало честно признать, что это был самый неприятный человек из всех, кого ей доводилось встречать. И вряд ли что-либо могло изменить ее отношение.

\- Он похож на ящерицу, - говорила она за ланчем своей приятельнице Дороти. – Когда он на меня смотрит этим своим взгядом, мне кажется, что он сейчас меня проглотит. Интересно, он вообще… испытывает что-нибудь человеческое? Эмоции? Знаешь, я не уверена…

Последним штрихом к портрету стал их разговор на следующий день после того, как Мэгги рассталась со своим бойфрендом. Настроение с утра было паршивое, и все валилось из рук. Сначала она разлила кофе, а потом нечаянно смахнула со стола несколько папок. Мэгги наклонилась, чтобы собрать рассыпанные документы – и тут практически перед ее носом в пол уткнулся кончик зонта. Она перевела взгляд с зонта на начищенный ботинок, а потом – вверх, на лицо своего начальника.

\- Мисс Хоуп, советую вам взять себя в руки, - сказал он совершенно безразличным тоном. - И очень надеюсь, что проблемы в личной жизни не помешают вам написать отчет, который я жду от вас сегодня к вечеру.

Мэгги вспыхнула. Откуда он знает подробности ее личной жизни? И что он, в конце-концов, вообще себе позволяет? 

\- Прошу меня простить, сэр, но, при всем уважении, подробности моей личной жизни вас не касаются, - она, конечно, нарывалась. Ну и плевать. У ее терпения тоже есть предел.

\- Естественно, не касаются, - внезапно согласился с ней он. – До тех пор, пока это не сказывается на вашей профессиональной деятельности. Мисс Хоуп, мы не можем себе позволить, чтобы эмоции мешали нашей работе. Надеюсь, я выразился предельно ясно?

\- Яснее некуда, - пробормотала Мэгги и продолжила собирать бумаги с пола. Ящерица. Мерзкая бесчувственная ящерица. Ничего другого от него и ожидать не стоило.

Когда несколько месяцев спустя пропал ее брат, служивший в Ираке, Мэгги, памятуя об этом разговоре с начальником, изо всех сил старалась сохранять спокойствие и невозмутимость в рабочее время. Сообщения о смерти, конечно, не было, но не было и никаких других известий. От этой неопределенности хотелось на стену лезть, но на работе она держалась стойко. Разговора с человеком-рептилией о брате она бы не перенесла. Ее бывший парень был просто придурком, и более чем живым придурком. А Билли… с ним все было совсем иначе.

В тот день она задержалась допоздна. Якобы, чтобы проверить еще раз кое-что из сделано за день. На самом деле, ей просто не хотелось идти домой. Снова смотреть в глаза матери, выносить ту гнетущую атмосферу, которая воцарилась в их квартире… Он появился, как всегда, неожиданно, и молча положил перед ней серую папку.

\- Что это? – равнодушно спросила Мэгги. – Очередная работа?

\- Это секретная информация, мисс Хоуп. Вообще-то, у вас нет к ней допуска, но я подумал, что вам стоит это прочитать. Могу ли я надеяться, что все, написанное здесь, останется между нами?

\- Конечно… сэр, - она в недоумении открыла папку, начала читать – и почувствовала, как сердце проваливается куда-то вниз, к желудку. Ей не составило труда понять, что стоит за сухими официальными буквами: Билли был жив. Они не могли получить о нем никакой информации, он не мог связаться с семьей, это была секретная информация… Но он был жив и здоров. Мэгги замерла, стараясь ничем не выразить свою радость: начальник все еще стоял рядом и смотрел на нее своим пронизывающим взглядом. Несколько минут спустя она все же решилась поднять на него глаза.

\- Можете рассказать матери. Если посчитаете нужным, - все так же холодно и невозмутимо проговорил он.

\- Сэр… Зачем вы показали мне это?

Человек-ящерица молча поднял брови и слегка наклонил голову на бок. Мэгги усмехнулась:

\- Потому что мы не можем себе позволить, чтобы эмоции мешали нашей работе, да?

\- Совершенно верно, мисс Хоуп. Совершенно верно, - он улыбнулся и ушел к себе в кабинет. 

Мэгги показалось, что улыбка была грустной. Впрочем, наверное, только показалось.


End file.
